The Life Of Cora Hightopp
by Sappy21
Summary: Cora Hightopp is a sweet little girl who loves adventure and happiness. Read about her life as she is growing up to be a fine young lady.
1. Meet Cora

It was a mid-spring evening at Witzend, home of the Hightopp clan. The flowers had bloomed, the grass was green and the fresh spring air was magical as the wind blew through the leaves. Cora Hightopp, was playing with her cousin Arlena. They jumped through a field full of flowers. They laughed and grabbed handfuls of pedals as they ran.

"Don't get grass cuts!" Arlena yelled.

Cora looked back at her cousin. She didn't see the hole in the ground she was headed for. She quickly caught herself before tripping.

"Watch out for this hole!" she yelled.

"Hey! Race you to that log!"

They began running faster. Then all of the sudden a rabbit jumped out from almost being stomped on by Cora.

"Do you mind?" he asked crossly.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" she said in surprise. Then the two girls looked at each other and giggled.

All of the sudden they heard a man's voice calling them at the far end of the field. It was Tilden. Arlena's father. He was tall, with dark brown/red hair, and a top hat.

"Arlena! Cora!"

"Father?" Arlena called back.

They went running across the field for him. Arlena jumped in his arms.

"Hello, Father. Cora and I have been playing all afternoon. We just love it when the flowers bloom! Oh. And we were racing, and Ariana almost stomped on a rabbit."

"I see. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine."

"That's good, but I suppose you two will have to be more careful. And now, my little one, it is dinner time and getting late. Will you save playtime for another day?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good Lass." He put her down and looked at Cora. "Now, Cora. Your parents are waiting for you as well. Let me take you home."

Cora nodded a bit shyly, and they began back to the cottages.

Oh, Arlena, I almost forgot. Your Mother is making huckleberry pie for dessert." Tilden said.

"Oh, my favorite! Can Cora come for dinner?"

Her Father looked at her hesitantly.

"I think she needs to get home, Dear One. Her parents told me that specifically."

Arlena pouted to Cora, who felt slightly out of place. They continued home.

Cora is nine years old. She is the daughter of the very well-known hatter, Tarrant Hightopp and his wife Janice Hightopp. Both Cora's parents have red hair, and so she does. Her eyes are a very pretty sky-blue, like her mother's. She has her father's smile and laugh. What a beauty she is. Such a sweet, but shy and sensitive little girl. Cora loves to play with her cousin, and her friends. But she also loves to sometimes just be bye herself. She loves to use her imagination with things, especially wile alone.

Soon the three arrived to Cora's very cozy cottage. Tilden knocked on the door.

"Janet! Tarrant! I have your Young One!"

The door opened, and Cora's beautiful mother was standing there. She smiled warmly when she saw her daughter.

"Hello, My Dear."

She gave her a hug. Then she looked at her brother.

"Thank you, Tilden.

"Don't mention it," said Tilden, tipping his top hat, and with that, he and his daughter were off home.

Cora and her mother went inside. It was such a cozy and welcoming cottage. Dinner was being made as well, and the smells of roast beef, fresh bread, and potatoes filled the air. it was warm inside too. Cora walked in the living room, were her father was putting wood in the fire place.

He looked up when he saw her.

"How is My Pretty Girl doing?" He said reaching out his arms.

She jumped in them and they hugged each other.

"Father, the forest and fields are so pretty now. All of the flowers bloomed, the grass is green, and it's just starting to get warm. Arlena and I had such a good time. Spring is so wonderful."

That it is, My Dear. That it is. Spring seams to be the time that sorrows are forgotten and everything is fresh and sweet."

They smiled at each other.

"So. Were did you occupy yourself today?" he asked.

"We went to the fields. We ran allot , and picked flowers, and-

He chuckled proudly at his daughter, "When I was a child I used to love to run in the fields, and just...be free. Your mother and I used to play together so much. We would run off so far that no one even knew where we were."

At this point he had sat in a large chair, and seated Cora on his lap.

"You used to play with Mother?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. all the time. We just loved each other's company...But then when I turned 12, I began my training as a hatter. I just didn't have so much time anymore. But I never forgot her, she was my best friend.

"You and Mother are _still_ best friends, aren't you?"

Yes we are. I always knew we were, and she did as well Then after I turned 17 I realized that I loved your Mother and must have all along. During the time of that, she would come and watch me work on my hats from time to time. Then one day when I had finished my work early for the day, your mother came to visit me. I asked if she wanted to go on a walk through the wilderness with me, just like we used to. She agreed that we would. Then when we got to the babbling brook and the sun was setting, I got just enough courage and madness to ask her to be my wife."

Cora smiled at the story that her father never told her. "And she said 'yes' of course'!" Cora said excitedly.

"That she did. She was so happy that we would be with each other forever, as was I. Then two precise weeks later we were happily married."

"And then I was born!"

He laughed, and began tickling her. "Yes you were."

For a moment they exchanged smiles between each other, when Janice came in.

"Supper is on the table." She said.

"Thank you, Dear." Tarrant said kissing her forehead.

They exited and went to the table. While eating, Cora talked allot about her day. She also talked allot about just things that she liked to talk about. It was a little hard to understand her at times. But Tarrant and Janice still listened very attentively.

Later on it was bed time. Janice went to spend some evening time with Cora in her bedroom. She tucked her in and sat on her bed.

"You had quite a day, My Dear. You must be very tired."

"Yes...a little." Cora said softly. Then she smiled. There was something on her mind. "Father told me that you and he used to play together when you were little."

Janice smiled at that happy memory. "Such wonderful times they were," she remarked.

"Do you ever miss being little?" Cora asked with a slight touch of concern.

Janice laughed a little.

"Well, when I was little, I always told myself that I never wanted to grow up. But as time went by, and before I even had time to realize it, I was grown up, married your father and then you were born."

"But would you ever go back to those old days?"

Janice thought at this for a moment.

"No. I wouldn't. As wonderful as they were, I realize that I could never bring those days back. So they will always just have to be precious memories. And besides. I had never been happier in my life then when I had been married to your father and had you."

"Do you think I will ever get married?"

"I certainly hope so. And I hope it is someone who is just as wonderful as your father."

Cora smiled at this. Then her eyes began to twitch and she yawned.

"You are tired, My Child. Time for sleeping now." Janice said, kissing her forehead. "You are My Sweet Heart."

"And you are _My_ Sweet Heart _too."_

Janice smiled at her. As she was leaving the room she blew her one last kiss and went off.

Cora lay peacefully in her bed. Her thoughts were all on the fun day she had. Then all of the sudden, there was a knock on her window. She tip-toed across her room to the window. Opening the window she looked out.

"Who is it?" she said into the night.

Then she looked to the side of her windowpane. In the moonlight she saw a little mouse. The mouse was Mallyumkin's daughter. She was in a tiny pink night gown and had white fur. Cora looked at her in surprise.

"Ada, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I am very restless, bored, hungry, thirsty, depressed, cold, upset, ang-

"Do your parents know you're here?" Cora interrupted.

Ada folded her tiny stick-arms and scaled at Cora.

"No. If they did I wouldn't be here."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

Ada gaped at her.

"I told you! I am restless, bored, hungr-

"I know, I know! But what can I do?"

Ada smiled at Cora mischievously, revealing her pin-like mouse teeth.

"Well, lets have some fun time!" she said.

"Ada, I have to go to sleep. My mother and father will have me punished if they find out!"

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Well...so would mine. Come on! I just want some company! What's so wrong with that?"

Cora thought for a second. "Well...Oh, all right."

"Oh, hooray!" said Ada jumping up and down.

"But keep it quiet."

Ariana hesitantly let her in and turned on her lamp. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she thought to herself. "Well...I guess one night wont hurt."

"So. Were can I sleep? Are you going to get us some cookies and milk?"

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well...they are down stairs...and..."

Ada smirked at her. "No excuse."

Cora dropped her shoulders. "Fine." She muttered.

Ada laid back on the pillow in relaxation.

"Get jelly filled ones!" she said as Cora left the room quietly.

Cora tip-toed down the stairs. She peeked down the hall to her parent's bedroom. The lights were off. Then she went into the kitchen. Quietly, she got a plate, opened the cookie jar, and started collecting cookies. Then she grabbed the milk jar and went back up the stairs. When she arrived to the room, Ada jumped up.

"Oh, goody!" she said rubber her hands together and licking her lips. Then her eyes caught sight of the jar of milk. "Well for goodness sake! How are we supposed to drink out of that?!"

Cora glared at her in fury. "Oh you just stop! You are lucky I am even doing this with you at all! Now you stop bossing me around or I will just go to bed!"

Ada looked at her in shock. She didn't know what to do with that. After all, Cora had been doing all that she asked for from the beginning. Cora set down the plate of cookies, and took down from her shelf, two teacups from her tea set. Ada just stayed silent.

"You see?" Cora assured her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? lets dig in!" Ada said, taking a cookie from the plat. She nibbled it very quickly. Cora took one as well. After a wile almost all the cookies were gone. There was one last cookie. Ada snatched it quickly.

"I win!" She snickered and began nibbling it.

"That's not fair! After all. I got the cookies! You should give it to me!" Cora said.

Ada got a twinkle of mischief in her eye, and she was up to no good. She began running across Cora's dresser. Her tail was knocking off dolls, Wood boxes, and other accessories.

"Ada, stop! Your making too much noise!" Cora whisper-yelled.

Ada paid no mind. She jumped across her shelf were she took refuge. She snickered again, and kept eating the cookie.

All of the sudden the door opened. Cora jolted with fear as she saw her father enter the room. Wide eyed and angry. Ada shrieked with her mouth full of the cookie. She dropped it and jumped behind Cora.

"Cora, what is the meaning of this? he yelled.

"I-um...uhhhhh..." She stuttered.

Then suddenly he peeked behind her back. Ada was looking very still at him.

"He...llo, sir." she said in fright.

He looked at Cora expectantly.

"Cora?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Father! I didn't want-"Then Ada interrupted her.

"It was actually her idea-"

"No it wasn't! And you know it-"

"Well you got the cookies!"

"Cookies?" Tarrant said. Then he looked around. he spotted the cookie crumb plate on the ground and picked it up.

"I am very disappointed in you Cora," he said.

Cora looked up at him shamefully.

"I...I am so sorry, Father. It will never happen again," she said tears starting to come.

He looked on her sternly. Then spotted Ada next to Cora's knee, Just listening in on everything. He picked her up, and she squealed.

"And, you! Now I need to take you home in the middle of the night!"

Ada stared at him in horror. He glared back, knowing that this whole naughty plan was probably her doing. He knew every bit what her mother was capable of. He exited the room. A few seconds later, Cora's mother came in, she was tired, and her hair was down.

"What happened, Cora?" she asked in almost a panicked but tired tone.

Cora was crying.

"Ada came and knocked on my window, she demanded that I let her in!"

Her mother looked at her in confusion. "Why, What happened?"

"Ada complained that she was bored and hungry, and, oh I don't know...So...I let her in. I'm sorry, Mother! I knew I was not to do so...but I did!" she cried.

Janice was slightly angry, knowing that Cora knew better then that. But she didn't show it, for obviously Cora was very sorry and very upset.

"It's allright, Cora. I know you will never do it again. That little mouse was very naughty and well... she just needs a good whipping, now doesn't she?"

"Yes! But I think it won't matter, since I know father will give _me_ a whipping!" she burst out into tears again.

Her mother pulled her close and stroked her long, curly, red hair. "It's all right. I think he will probably understand..." she said thinking of Ada's mother Mallyumkin. She knew that Tarrant would understand well.

"But he is so angry with me. Would if he never forgives me!" she said into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, no. He loves you very much. Nothing would make him never forgive you. It will all be okay. I will talk to him about it, and it will all be fine. You'll see."

Cora was more silent now with her mother's loving comfort. Janice stroked her hair for a while. Then she lay her down and gave her a kiss.

"Sleep now," she said, and began to get up. Cora watched her with tired eyes, still a little swollen from the tears.

"Good night, Mother-and sorry-and...thank you..." she said trailing off with exhausting.

Janice smiled warmly at her and then left the room.

After Tarrant had returned, Janice put in a good word for Cora. He excepted it and they both went to sleep, and in the morning it was all forgotten.


	2. Mother and Daughter

**The morning after.**

It was 9:00 in the morning. Cora had just woken up. The sun was shining on her bed. She looked at the clock and realized that she had slept in. She was very hungry and wanted to go down stairs, but then she remembered that it was her father would be down there. She was still in fear of his fury the night before, and terribly embarrassed of her own behavior.

"I wonder if Mother talked to him about it yet?" She thought to herself.

She got out of bed and stepped to the door. Quietly she opened it. She heard, in the kitchen, her parents were talking. Her mother said.

"Cora is sleeping late."

"Oh, she is probably hiding from me."

"Yes...probably. That girl is just...so sensitive..."

"Well, I suppose that I will go check on her, make things better." Tarrant said.

Cora gasped. Quickly she ran back into her room. She jumped in her bed and closed her eyes to fake a sleep.

Tarrant entered the room. He stared at her with her eyes closed. He flopped a hand on his hip and smirked. He had heard her door slam when he began up those stairs, and no one else could have done it but her. He walked closer to he. Then began tickling her on the throat.

She instantly opened her eyes, and began to crunch up her body from his tickling.

"Oh...Father!" She said grabbing his tickling hand.

He laughed loudly, then he sat on her bed.

"Come on now. I'm not mad at you." He assured her with a smile.

She looked at him with a little embarrassment that he had known she was hiding.

"I know that I was cross last night, but I'm not now." He said.

She lowered her head a bit. "Oh..." She said quietly.

He looked on her for a second. Then started wiggling her toes. "Come, on," he said in a playful tone. Then he stood up. "Let's just forget the whole thing happened. Come on down, breakfast is on the table, and your mother won't let me touch it unless you're there." He began to leave the room. He looked back at her.

"Coming?"

"But, Father!"

"But what?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

He looked on her blankly for a second.

"Well then do so." He said and left the room.

About five minutes later, Cora went down stairs. She was still in her night gown, but her hair was brushed along with her teeth. Janice was starting to set the table for breakfast.

"Ah, there she is." Her mother said giving her a kiss on the head. "You certainly slept in this morning."

"I know."

"Well you did have a big night." Tarrant joked.

"Tarrant!" Janice said firmly glaring at him. She didn't want Cora to be upset again.

"Oh, it was only a joke..."

Janice kept her steady glare at him.

"Oh, all right. I'm sorry." He finally gave in.

Janice started tending to setting the table again.

About five minutes later the table was set with fresh-baked apple tarts and tea. They had all been seated and began eating.

After about one half hour had passed, Tarrant had left for work in his hat shop. Janice and Cora were the only ones home.

"Cora, are you going to play with your friends today?" Janice asked.

"Well...I don't know."

"Well I have to go to the market and get some ingredients to make cabbage soup. Chessur came and informed me that, poor Miss Fiona and her three daughters are sick with a flu."

"Can I go with you?"

"Well...If you'd like to."

"I would. I love spending time with you."

Janice smiled. "Very well then, let's get ready to go."

Cora went up to her bedroom. She put on her purple dress with a white puff sleeve blouse under it. Then she put on a green tie down vest with flowers on the trim and got out her nicest boots. Her hair was pulled back slightly, and she could never forget the purple top hat that her father made for her. Who could catch a Hightopp out and about with no hat on.

She came back down stairs and her mother was already waiting for her at the door. The two left. They walked through the village and chatted as they did. Finally they arrived at the market. They gathered a cabbage, some potatoes, onions, and parsley. Then they went to the counter to pay. In front of them in line was Janice's third cousin Wendy. Wendy was slightly plump, and she had brown hair. She looked at Janice in excitement.

"Why, Janice! I haven't seen you in too long!" She said.

"Wendy. How are you?"

"Well, I am just as fine as can be. Very fine, very well. In fact I am going to Lola's house for a tea party this afternoon." Then she peeked behind Janice and saw Cora. She gasped. "Oh, little, Cora. What a bright young lady you are becoming! Come, let me look at you."

Cora stepped out so that she could be more seen.

"Oh, beautiful. Just plain beautiful. I can see your mother's eyes just perfectly." Wendy stated.

Cora blushed a little. "Thank you."

Wendy looked up at Janice. "You know, I have a perfect idea. You two should go to Lola's tea party with me. I'm bringing my daughter who is just about Cora's age, and Lola said that I could bring friends."

Janice hesitated. "Well, I actually have to make some cabbage soup for Fiona and her children, they are sick."

"Well how long will it take you?"

"I'm not so sure. I suppose I should be finished by 2:00."

"Perfect! The tea is at 3:30. That leaves plenty of time."

"Well...I guess it will be okay."

"Wonderful! I'll see you there, but I must be off. I have some more errands to run." She clapped her hands together." Oh, this is so exciting!"

After Wendy left, Janice paid for the food, and they were off for home. When they arrived, they had filled a pot of water and began making the soup. They had a lovely time with each other. They always did have a very close relationship. When they had finished, they were off to Fiona's home. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. The sun was starting to warm the spring air.

Janice smelled the fresh air. "Oh, isn't it beautiful out here?" she said.

"Oh, yes. Very much beautiful."

They began walking. Then Cora spotted a horse grazing in the pasture.

"Oh, look, Mother! It's just lovely!"

"What, my dear?"

"That horse. I love horses. I would just paint a picture of that, right there." She exclaimed.

Janice smiled on her.

"Mother, do you think we could ever get a horse? Or a pony- Oh, I like ponies!" Cora said.

"Well...I'm not exactly sure. Ponies are hard work."

"I would take so much care of it. No matter what it took!"

"Well...Oh...I suppose you would have to ask your father."

Cora's heart sunk. Anytime her mother said "Ask your father" she lost all hope. Not that he would say "no," but she just couldn't ask him things so easily as she could her mother.

"You would have to learn how to ride it." Her mother said.

"Well, I have ridden ponies in Marmoreal, any time we take a vacation there. I know more than you think."

"What? You've ridden before?"

"Well...Yes. The queen let me. She said since I was her royal hatter's daughter, that I could do whatever I please at her dominion."

"I didn't know this!"

"Well I didn't get hurt or anything. And besides. Her stablemen helped me."

"Well...All right, Dear." Janice said still a little overwhelmed from this.

Soon they came to a small hillside in the woods. There was a very small cabin with a small pile of wood stacked outside of it. The cabin was a little broken down in some places.

"Is this it?" Cora asked.

Janice nodded a little sadly.

"They must be very poor." Cora said.

"Shush, Cora. They might hear you."

Cora dropped her voice to a whisper. "I never knew that they lived here. We never really got to know them. I've only seen them at parties." She said.

"Yes, I know. I suppose they are a bit isolated."

The two walked up to the door and Janice knocked on it.

"Come in..." A weak voice said.

They entered the cabin. Cora looked around. It was a small space with a kitchen, a dining room and a living space. Toward the left was a bedroom. Up on the right was a loft for sleeping, and a latter to get up.

Fiona waved her arm to them.

"Hello. Thank you so much for doing this." She said.

"Oh, It's our pleasure to help." Janice said as she set the pot on the table and began serving it into bowls. She handed one to Fiona.

"And where are your daughters?" Janice asked.

Fiona called down to the room.

"Nancy, Grace, Mandy! They are here!"

A moment later the girls all popped there sickly faces out. Then they came walking slowly in the living area, and bundled up in some blankets on the couch. All three of the girls have sandy blond hair, and green eyes. Janice gave a bowl to each of them.

"Thank you very much, Miss Janice." They all said.

"Oh, you are all very welcome. I hope it can help you all get somewhat better."

The girls nodded their heads wile putting spoonfuls in their mouths. Cora watched them curiously.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Janice asked.

"Well...If you could get the wood stove going, that would be very helpful." Fiona said.

"Oh, of course'." Janice said, and she rushed out to get some wood.

Cora approached the girls a little more.

"Hello." She finally said.

The girls looked up from there soup.

"Hello." The girls all said.

"I think I never really got a chance to get to know you all. My name is Cora, if you didn't know."

The girls all looked at each other. They didn't really know her as well. Then Nancy said, "My name is Nancy. I am 12, and Mandy and Grace are 10."

"We're twins" They said together.

"Oh. Well I am nine... so I am pretty close to you."

All the girls shared giggles.

"Maybe sometime when you are not sick, you can come to my cottage. I have lots of fun things we could do." Cora said.

All the girls looked at each other. Then they looked at their mother.

"Maybe...We might." The girls said.

Just then, Janice came back with the wood. Cora chatted with the girls. Wile Janice was starting the fire. After she was done she said, "Come, Cora. We should be off."

Cora got up and walked to her mother. She waved good bye to the girls. They waved back.

"Good bye, Janice, and Cora. And thank you very much." Said Fiona.

"Anytime. If you need anything else, just send Chessur," said Janice. And they were off.

On the way back, Cora was full of questions. "Mother, why don't we know them? They are part of the clan too."

"Well, dear. You see, I know Fiona very well. We used to be very good friends. We never did stop being. But...well, her husband died about four years ago, and she and the girls just haven't really socialized since then."

Cora got very quiet, and felt terrible pity for them. "They...have no father?" She asked very quietly.

Janice shook her head sadly.

"Oh, my...I guess that is why they are so poor?" Cora said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well why can't anyone help them out? There are so _many_ clan members."

"Well, you see. When Laird died; that was his name. Lot's of us did try to help. And you were too little to remember, but your father and I tried to take them in, as a matter of fact. But Fiona insisted on doing it all herself. But we all wish that she would just give in, and take some help. Those girls shouldn't have to suffer like that...But, Fiona has done her best to raise them alone, and has actually done quite well all this time."

Cora was silent, and melancholy. She realized how good her life was, to actually have a father, and how very sad it was that poor Fiona's children did not.

Cora and her mother talked on it a little more as they were on their way home. When they arrived they had to get ready to go to Lola's tea party.


End file.
